The subject matter disclosed herein relates to release mechanisms, and more particularly, to release mechanisms for ram air turbines.
Ram Air Turbines (RATs) are utilized on numerous aircraft to provide hydraulic and electrical power in emergency situations. The RAT is stowed in the aircraft structure and deployed into the air stream by a deployment actuator. A release mechanism is utilized to release the deployment actuator as required. Often, the release mechanism may add additional weight to an aircraft and require adjustment to provide sufficient displacement and force for reliable operation.